1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame capable of easily and surely removing (peeling) a resin leakproof tape, and a manufacturing method of the lead frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacture of QFN (Quad Flat No Lead Package), a resin leakproof tape (may hereinafter be simply called a “tape”) is generally stuck on a lead frame so as to prevent a resin from leaking to an exposed part of a lead or a pad in the case of being sealed with the resin. That is, the lead frame is equipped with a chip (semiconductor device) and wire bonding is performed and collective molding is performed for an MAP (Molded Array Packaging) type and then, the resin leakproof tape is peeled (removed or just “de-taped”), and dicing is performed to be divided into individual pieces.
In order to prevent the occurrence of a problem that in the case of removal of tape or just “de-taping”, the resin leakproof tape cannot be peeled and the lead frame is deformed or the tape is broken, a manufacturing method of a semiconductor apparatus, in which an end of a lead frame is provided with a notch etc. and a tape is removed using the notch as a starting point, is proposed as described in Japanese Patent No. 4317665 as Patent Reference 1. This method mentions that a tape 71 can be removed by being held by a clamp 72 in the portion of a notch 70 as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B. FIGS. 5A and 5B also shows a semiconductor device 73, a lead frame body 74 (may be simply called a “lead frame”), a sealing resin 75, and a semiconductor apparatus 76.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 4317665